When Summer met Kate
by Sushigirl10
Summary: When Summer Hart finds out she has ALL, she is devastated and scared. But then she met Kate Fitzgerald and they show that friendship blossoms in the strangest places and that Illness really does bring people together. T to be safe!
1. Introducing Summer

When Summer met Kate

Chapter 1: Introducing Summer

**Disclaimer: I only own the film!**

**I own: Summer!**

Summer's POV

It all started a few days ago on Saturday when I was reading _Vogue_ magazine.

"Summer, why don't you go get into your pajamas?" My mother says absentmindedly. "It's getting kind of late."

I get up without saying anything, and head toward the room I share with Rachel.

"Oh, and shower!" My mum calls as I trudge up the stairs. I could hear my sister in the shower, singing loudly once I got up the stairs.

"Oh, Honey, Honey, Hooney, I said Honey Honey Hooney!" She sings, in that wonderful, tone deaf, voice of hers.

"Rachel!" I shout. "You're not even singing the right words! And I thought you hated Justin Bieber!"

"I do!" She calls back through the door. "But his songs are just so catchy!"

I sigh. "Are you almost done? I need to get in there."

"In a minute." She answers, and starts to sing again. I sit on the bed and flipped the TV on to my favorite show; Grey's Anatomy.

It was a new episode, when Derek was just about to diagnose this young girl with a disease no one's ever heard of, when Rachel shuts the water off and opens the bathroom door.

She was wearing only two towels, one on her body and another wrapped around her hair. It was a short cut, her pretty brown curls fell down to just below her ears.

"Sis, get out. I need to change."

I turn off the TV and grab my robe from the closet door. I take a towel from the linen closet, and go into the bathroom. I turn the bath handles, (that was one of the many differences between us, Rachel liked showers, and I was thirteen and still take baths), and undress. When the bath fills up, I slide my skinny body into the tub.

_Ahhh. _The warm water envelops my skin, and I was instantly at peace. I shampoo my hair, use a drop of conditioner, and let myself relax a little longer before getting out. I unplug the drain and start to dry myself off. While I was drying off my back, I felt a dull pain, and I attempted to twist around and see why. I failed, so I stand on the toilet and peer into the mirror. I see a bruise, not that big, about the size and shape of a quarter. I recall hitting my back against a doorknob this morning, so I figure it's probably from that. I don't think much of it, and I finish drying myself off without a second thought.

But there's a thought tugging at the back of my mind that I just can't shake.

It was a week later, and the family was about to take a family vacation to the beach. The first since the time dad took the family there all those years ago. Rachel is taking up all the space in front of the closet, forbidding me to grab my swimming costume and change.

"Summer? What should I wear?" Rachel asks for the hundredth time.

"Who cares? Pick whatever you want!" I say as I shove past her and grab my swimming costume.

It wasn't until Jill comes into our room when I take my dress off and sees the bruise.

"MUM!" She screams as mum and dad come running in, dad declares that the vacation is cancelled and helps me get dressed again before we all rush out to the car and drive quickly to the hospital.


	2. Meet Kate

When Summer met Kate

Chapter 2: Meet Kate

**Disclaimer: I only own the film!**

**I own: Summer!**

Summer had been diagnosed with Acute lymphoblastic leukaemia, she couldn't believe that this was happening to her!

After Summer was diagnosed, the doctors and nurses led the Hart family up to the Children's Oncology ward on the 5th floor and got Summer settled into a semi-private room, which Summer shared with another girl, her name was Kate.

Kate's POV

A new person arrived on the ward today; she is sitting in the bed across the room from mine.

Many people have waited there with looks of hope and also anguish on their faces. You can't help feeling sorry for them, they just received the news that will change their lives forever, you don't come here unless the doctors are sure. The new girl was wheeled in here about half an hour ago, she seemed to fit in here; she had a pale face that seemed almost sunken, her skin was drawn tight over her bones and she looked scared. Her mother had walked in here with a hint of hope that had disappeared as soon as she walked in, this place does that to people; it drains any feelings of hope and instead replaces them with fear and uncertainty

"Kate!" My mother's voice interrupted my thoughts

"Yeah" I replied, looking up from my collage.

"I just went to speak to the new girl and her family and they seem really nice" she said as she sat down in the chair next to my hospital bed.

"What happened?" She had spiked my curiosity

"The girl, Summer, had found a bruise on her back and was brought here by her mother, father and two sisters, her white blood count is very low." She said

"Basically she is now one of us" I said, looking over at the new girl

I went back to finishing my collage of my family and friends for my wall at home, all the while trying to catch a glimpse of the girl, Summer.

After about an hour, the new girl's family left to go to the cafeteria, I got out of my bed and carefully walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Kate" I said as I held out my hand, the new girl reached over and shook it.

"I'm Summer" She replied as I smiled at her.

We went on talking for ages until a nurse told us to get to sleep, it's 9:00 PM, I think I just made a new friend.

**A/N: What did you think? Love? Hate? Let me know!**


	3. Starting chemo

When Summer met Kate

Chapter 3: Starting chemo

**Disclaimer: I only own the film!**

**I own: Summer!**

The next morning, Doctor Miller was preparing Summer for her first round of chemo, Summer's type of Cancer was still in it's early stages and luckily when she was diagnosed, Summer had a 90% chance of survival.

While waiting for chemo to finish, Summer and Kate were reading magazines when Kate's younger sister, Anna, walked over to them.

"Kate, mom wants to know if you'd like to go to the beach after you get out of hospital" said Anna as Kate nodded and smiled at Summer.

"Sure, only if Summer and her family can come too" said Kate as Summer smiled back at her.

Five minutes later, Jill came back into the Children's Oncology ward from the cafeteria with Rachel.

"Sis, Doctor Miller says that you're almost finished" said Jill as Summer smiled at her with her bright teeth.

Jill and Rachel noticed that, even without her black locks of hair, Summer still looked so beautiful from the treatment for her Cancer.

Kate and Summer had developed a strong friendship the night before and had seemed to really have a good laugh together, even if they were both stuck in the hospital.

Ten minutes later, Doctor Miller came over and looked at the timer on Summer's bedside table before turning to face her patient.

"You're done, Summer!" Doctor Miller as she took the IV needle out of Summer's arm and went off to attend to her other patients.

Sure, having Leukemia wasn't fun but at least Summer had made a couple of new friends.


	4. A trip to the beach

When Summer met Kate

Chapter 4: A trip to the beach

**Disclaimer: I only own the film!**

**I own: Summer!**

A few weeks had gone by since Summer had started chemo and Doctor Miller thought that some fresh air would do Summer and Kate some good, so both the Hart and Fitzgerald families organised a trip to the beach for the two families and to get Summer and Kate out of the hospital for the day to give the girls some well deserved freedom.

Kate and Summer were in their hospital room, getting dressed into some sunny clothes, Kate wore a flowery dress with sandles, sunglasses and a scarf around her head to hide her bald scalp.

Summer wore a strappy top with a daisy on the front, denim shorts, a cardigan, her favorite trainers and a sun hat to cover her bald scalp.

Karen, Josh, Brian and Sara walked in to take their daughters out to the cars and drove off to the local beach.

"Hey sis!" said Jill as she watched Kate and Summer walk out of the hospital and to their respective families.

"Hey Jill. hey Rach!" said Summeras she climbed into the middle seat in the back of the car between her two sisters.

"I can't wait!" said Rachel as Summer beamed at her.

"You said it, sis!" said Summer, high fiving her sister.

Summer was glad to get out of the Children's Oncology ward, it was boring when all there was to do was chemo and sleep.

The doctors knew that the insurance company's wouldn't approve so if they readmitted Summer and Kate to the hospital through the ER, everything would be fine.

Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life

If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see, through the dark there is light  
While at the beach, Summer and Kate watched as their siblings ran around the beach throwing a beach ball around, at one point, Jesse and Rachel ended up pulling each other into the water and began splashing water at each other.  
Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

When they got back to the Hospital, Doctor Chin and Doctor Miller met the girls at the entrance of the ER, got them into wheelchairs and took them back to their room.


End file.
